ND/Imp
Imps are a kind of demon. They are not natural inhabitants of the world and can be dispersed with enough damage. They do not have internal organs and their ectoplasmic bodies are immune to most biological threats. Physical Description Imps are humanoid, with red skin, coal black eyes, and sharp horns on their foreheads. Their long, prehensile tails are topped with a massive stinger, and the black claws on their hands, feet, and wings are capable of shredding flesh. Society Imps have no society outside of their military service to the . Imps do not seem to understand the concept of lying and are extremely rude. Racial Template ;Imp 80 :ST +1 5 :Perception +1 10 :Claws (Talons) 8 :Dark Vision 25 :Doesn't Breath, Drink, Eat, or Sleep 50 :Extra Arm (Tail; Extra-Flexible +50%; Weak -25%) 13 :Flight (Cannot Hover -10%; Winged -25%; Mana Dependent -10%) 22 :High Pain Threshold 10 :Immunity to Metabolic Hazards 30 :Injury Tolerance (Homogeneous) 40 :Striker (Horns: Impaling; Cannot Parry -40; Weak -50%) 1 :Ignition 1 :Bully -10 :Callous -5 :Dependency (Blood, Very Common, Daily) -15 :Dependency (Mana, Very Common, Constantly) -25 :Fragile (Unnatural) -50 :Low Empathy -20 :Odious Personal Habit -1: Insultingly Frank -5 :Truthful -5 Optional Traits Sadism is extremely common among imps, as well as some kind Code of Honor that prevents them from insulting or attacking their allies. Mass Combat Notes Imps are Flying Infantry in mass combat. There are other, similar types of summonable demons that serve as Flying Cavalry, Flying Heavy Infantry, Flying Miners, and Flying Mages in some Legions. These other demons are usually stronger, smarter, and/or better armored, and have additional negative traits like Frightens Animals or Lifebane. Economics of Blood Dependency An imp requires a little under 2 fluid ounces (50 mL) of sentient blood, taken directly from the donor, per day to survive. Providing blood to an imp is physically and spiritually draining, and the donor takes 1 injury and has the Drowsy condition for a week afterwards. Multiple imps can drink from the same donor, but providing blood to more than 10 imps at a time or more than 10 times in an 7 week period upgrades the condition to Paralysis. It takes 50 donors to support an element of imps, and donors are not good for much else while imps are feeding them (and being fed on this frequently reduces life spans by a significant amount). A more sustainable support ratio is 300 donors per element of imps, with each donor donating once a year. In emergency, imps can drain a donor dry. Each imp needs to drink a little less, and 10 elements of imps can feed for a day by killing the donor. This is not particular divisible: three or more elements of imps feeding the from the same person in a short period is effectively a fatal hemorrhage. Killing donors is obviously not sustainable in the long term, and isn't even very efficient: the 365 donors need to feed 10 elements of imps for year by killing a donor a day could have sustained 7 of those elements indefinitely. After 18 months, it is always more efficient to keep the donors alive than to kill them. It takes nearly a minute for an imp to suck a day's supply of blood from a donor, and the victim must be unresisting, either because of coercion, helplessness, or incapacitation. Although 20 imps can descend on a victim, feed off him, and paralyze him for week (if the effective hemorrhage doesn't kill the victim immediately), and 30 or more imps are nearly guaranteed to kill the victim, 20-30 imps with access to an unarmored and helpless victim could kill the victim by other ways in that time. Imps cannot their blood sucking as an effective attack in combat.